


The recipe to create the most cliché Derek/OC story possible

by Amazinggirl55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazinggirl55/pseuds/Amazinggirl55
Summary: Do you want to know how to make a cliché story that absolutely no one wants to read? Do you want to write a story that has been written hundreds of times before, with tiny changes? Do you want to become one of "those" authors? Well you have come to the right place! This is a recipe on how to write the most cliché story of them all. Please enjoy, and don't sue!





	The recipe to create the most cliché Derek/OC story possible

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first work on AO3, and first ever for Teen Wolf. This will also be posted on Fanfiction.net, as soon as I get around to it (so probably never), under the same penname. This was actually sort of inspired by a fic under the DBZ fandom on FF.Net, so there are bound to be similarities, but this is not copied. I do not give permission for this to be copied (but I will take it as a compliment if it is). Now that that is all said and done, go ahead and enjoy this recipe that looks nothing like a recipe. Basically it lists everything found in these type of stories.

This is a guideline of how to make the most cliché Derek/OC fanfiction possible. Let's start.

(Everything in parenthesis is optional/maybe, or an add on) 

First off: The OC's connection to the plot

1\. Scott's (twin/older) sister (or cousin).  
2\. Stiles' (twin/older) sister (or cousin).  
3\. Scott and Stiles' best friend.  
4\. A hunter that is the Argent's enemy (higher in status than them) (is an orphan) magically happens to have stumbled upon the Alpha case (season 1)  and wants to bring him down for whatever personal reason she has (or she was bitten and wants to kill the alpha to become human again).  
5\. A "random" girl who was bitten but has "no other connection to the main characters" until it is revealed that she somehow does.

Next up: The OC's personality.

1\. Cheerful, bubbly, really nice and very naive   
2\. Sarcastic, a little vulgar, likes making inappropriate/dirty jokes.  
3\. Closed off, rude, introverted.

Thirdly: Why Derek is interested in OC. (This is connected to part 1)

1\. Derek wants to get closer to her so that he can use her to get Scott.  
2\. Derek magically falls in love with a pretty face, even though he has seen hundreds before and should probably know better now after what happened with Kate.  
3\. Derek and the OC are soulmate (and are destined to fall in love and save the world by some prophecy).  
4\. Derek needs a hunter's help to find and defeat the Alpha (even if he did fine without one in the show) (well maybe not fine, but he didn't die, so I considered that a win)

Fourthly: OC's powers/abilities.

1\. She is human [bitten later on[she might shift into a werewolf) (she might turn into something else) (she might not turn into anything because she is "immune")]  
2\. She is magical or a spark with amazing powers.  
3\. She is a born werewolf (or weresomething) and has amazing control and blah, blah, blah.  
4\. She is something completely different (like a fairy/phoenix), has completely unknown powers (to herself and everybody else) and the only one who knows is either dead or refuses to tell her anything.  
5\. She is a banshee.  
6\. She is a human with advanced training in martial arts, archery, gymnastics, acrobatics, and more (because she is a hunter) (or because she "felt like it" and it magically came in handy later on).

Fifth off: OC'S relationship with Derek.

1\. They get along perfectly, they always know what the other needs/wants, they never fight (and when they do, they resolve it pretty quickly). They are so in love it is obvious to everyone, and absolutely no one disapproves.  
2\. They are always fighting. (Derek is too untrusting, too possessive, too cold and she (OC) is too naive, too careless, too trusting, etc). They are almost never happy with each other, and have a messy relationship, that everyone knows is toxic. (This is often used as a plot device to make Derek cheat on her with Erica, Jennifer, and later Braedon).  
3\. One of them is completely in love with the other, while the other can barely stand them. (Derek will do anything for her, but she doesn't care) or (she gives everything up for Derek, but he doesn't give her the time of day)  
4\. They have a healthy relationship with plenty of obstacles, but can fight through them, and come out stronger as a result. Some people disagree in the beginning, but they see how good they are for each other and let them be, there is no unnecessary jealousy, or misunderstanding that could have been avoided. (You would not believe how rare this one is) (also this one isn't cliché, in fact it doesn't exist (to my knowledge) but I wanted to throw it in here anyway).

Sixth: OC's past and it's affect on her.

1\. She has never had any difficulties, and is very naive as a result.  
2\. She has a dark and difficult past that none of us could guess  (pshh yeah right) and has to learn to "open up".  
3\. She has had difficulties but knows how to get past them (or they have completely destroyed her, and she doesn't let it show).

Seventh: OC'S age in comparison to Derek's (I know it sounds stupid, but it's important)

1\. She is 16, while Derek is 24 and no one bats an eye at that. (Or he could be slightly younger, sometimes to the point of being 19, but never younger than that. This means that she is not legal, which makes their relationship a crime.  
2\. She is only a little bit younger than Derek (anywhere from 4 years to several months).  
3\. She is the same age as him, or a little bit older.

Eighth: How Derek acts around her.

1\. Derek acts as if everything bad that ever happened to him suddenly disappears, and he is this happy go lucky teenager again.  
2\. He is cold, sarcastic, rude, never shows compassion or weakness, and acts like an all around jerk.  
3\. He softens up a bit with her, but is still a little cold to everyone else (which I find the most realistic but still cliché , so it's still going up here) 

Finally: OC' past with Derek.

1\. They have never met before.  
2\. They grew up as childhood friends or even sweethearts, but grew apart either because of Paige, Kate, The Fire, or a mixture of all three, and when they reunite it's all tears and just a little blood.  
3\. Derek might have babysitted her and her brother/best friend (depending on what her relation to Scott and/or Stiles is).

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're still here, let me clear up a few things. Yes I do know that Derek/OC stories are pretty rare in AO3, which is why this is better suited for FF.Net, but I wanted it here too. Also, just because I am calling these types of stories cliché, doesn't mean I don't like them. Everything on this list was found from personal experience, which means I have read hundreds of different stories to be qualified enough to write this, and I read every single one of them out of personal interest, so don't be offended if you have written a story like the one I mentioned. I'm not really sure if this is going to get a positive response, or a negative one, but I do want an honest one, so I am not going to moderate comments, but I hope this wasn't too bad. I also want to mention that if this gets a good response, I might do a sequel or chapter two, with everything that an unclichéd story has (basically everything I want to read in a Derek/OC story).


End file.
